Teoremas y notas musicales
by AgandelBook
Summary: Se trata de una coincidencia después de clases y en climas lluviosos, donde algunos buscan refugio del temporal en donde les es posible; y otros, donde se refugian de más cosas que una simple llovizna. Es ahí donde dos desconocidos se encuentran y empiezan una historia entre ellos, hasta antes que la lluvia cese y se despidan de nuevo.
1. Lo que trajo la lluvia

Es imposible negarlo.

No cuando su apariencia destaca como oveja entre lobos, pastando entre la jauría y en medio de las feroces fauces ávidas de sangre. Viste con poco más que su ropaje húmedo, sus anteojos que cuelgan de su suéter verdoso, el pantalón chorreante que va acabando ese poco a la gastada madera del piso o el aroma de libro viejo que impregna su nariz de vez en cuando. Tampoco pasa desapercibido ese semblante concentrado y agudo en contraste de la rebosante jovialidad entre los golpeteos de agua en los cristales como las voces animadas entre el tintineo de copas y bullas de camaradería.

No esta en su ambiente, es imposible negarlo.

Pero se le ve confiado, como si ya hubiera permanecido en tan entrópico lugar por toda una eternidad, ignorando sus alrededores con facilidad mientras toma su bebida con calma y los gestos que hace al pasar el líquido por la garganta le delatan su inexperiencia con el alcohol, o el cómo sigue anotando en un cuaderno con tal esmero que el sonido del grafito hace ritmo con la música de la rocola del bar.

Sin embargo, hay un punto de sumo interés que le impide quitarle la mirada de encima desde que entró al local cuando el torrencial se había tornado más fuerte, un punto que tira la lógica por la ventana y vende su apariencia por impostora.

—Oye, tú. ¿Acaso te agarraste tres _rounds_ con la biblioteca antes de venir aquí?

Hay silencio por un momento, donde el joven deja caer el lapicero en la caoba de la barra y con premura lleva una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando unos guantecillos de cuero y no tarda en ponerlos sobre sus magulladas manos. Prosigue en escribir.

—Venga ¿Quién ganó?

Ella mueve su propia copa con sus dedos, solapando con la mirada la bebida mientras recurre a tomar un sorbo, acomodando su cuerpo y procurando la distancia entre asientos en caso de que la conversación termine justo ahí.

—Ganó el hematoma y la Algebra Lineal. Para su desgracia la muy tonta no tenía sección de medicina, ya sabrás como terminó—masculla en tono agotado, un notable enfado por cada palabra fuera de sus labios.

Le sorprende que su voz sea bastante suave, rondando a lo fino y con cierta amargura que debe ser culpa de la bebida.

—Joder, entonces ni siquiera una biblioteca puede contra un cerebrito como tú.

—No soy un "cerebrito".

Jirou resopla por la nariz y no puede estar más en desacuerdo, sus pintas y la simple mochila que descansa a sus pies indica todo lo contrario a excepción por las obviedades que la impulsan a seguir lanzando palabras.

—¿Siempre golpeas hasta que los nudillos explotan?—cuestiona con sorna entre otro sorbo y mantener una mano sujetando su cabeza, tratando de mantener más el interés sobre el desconocido a su lado izquierdo.—O es que reprobaste los parciales y agarraste al tomo de cálculo como _Punching Bag_. Cualquiera de las dos, es algo excesivo para un universitario.

El sonido de lápiz sobre papel vuelve a su oído, lo toma como el cierra final y prosigue en seguir en el disfrute de su bebida y la música del local.

—Nunca juzgues la dureza de un libro de cálculo, aunque no, prefiero pegarle a mi libro de lógica proposicional y de predicados.

Ella le mira de nuevo, jurando captar un poco de fanfarronería entre sus labios expuestos, el borde de su vaso y la fumarola entre el cristal.

—¿Ahora se te da por hablar?

Un suspiro ahogado brota de sus labios, y Jirou es sorprendida en el momento que él gira su cabeza y se le muestra en su esplendor con un gesto torcido—Eso era lo que querías ¿no es así?

Le mira, y lo primero que se graba a la cabeza es como su rostro no tiene marcas ni heridas, solo la gran distinción de sus ojos esmeralda, las bolsas de agobio debajo de estos, su cabello húmedo y alborotado y la resequedad en sus labios. La falta de zonas purpureas le hace pensar que sus suposiciones son correctas y aquel joven se ha dado de golpes contra libros de texto y anaqueles de temas intelectuales.

—Luces como mierda—escupe e intenta no reír a carcajadas apenas le mira por completo, la osadía del alcohol en su sangre sacándole más carcajadas de las que acostumbra.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Que pareces un maldito asesino serial con esa cara y las manos ensangrentadas—dice la chica entre sus murmullos entre dientes, haciendo que el joven frunza el ceño en meditación.

—Touche.

Su risa se agota, y con más tranquilidad se gira para poder encararle mejor. Él siguiendo en su pose con el lapicero en mano y mirada taciturna.

—¿Entonces vienes a emborracharte hasta quedarte dormido y escribes en el cuaderno tu dirección para que alguien de milagro te lleve?

Él ríe levemente, dejando el lapicero y cierra el cuadernillo.

—¿Acaso te estas ofreciendo a llevarme a casa?—tallándose el ojo mientras el cantinero rellena el vaso con más Whiskey—¿O solo planeas aprovecharte de mi situación y robarme?

—No soy ladrona.

—Ni eres tan bien intencionada para llevarme a casa, bien tu podrías ser la asesina serial, y yo la victima perfecta.

Jirou no duda en rodar los ojos ante las palabras, se sugiere que era el momento de parar la conversación y seguir en sus propias cosas; se abstiene a ello debido ante las aún cuestiones que le rodean sobre el intrépido joven que apenas lleva en su bar favorito alrededor de dos horas y parece no importarle que algunos de los clientes ya han apostado sobre si logrará llevársela a casa por otra ronda más.

Mejor no defraudarlos, y mejor no defraudar una buena conversación mientras pasa la tarde.

—¿Y como porque yo quisiera acaba con la vida de un universitario que suele pegarle a libros como deporte?

Hay un corto espacio, donde el chico de cabellos verdes lleva una mano al mentón, realmente pensando en una respuesta.

—Porque soy el único universitario que suele pegarle a los libros como deporte, soy buen ejemplar de algo que jamás encontrarás de nuevo. Menuda asesina que resultas ser.

—¿Y como exactamente voy a hacer algo cómo eso?

—Podrías llevarme a casa, matarme y meterme en ese estuche que tienes a tu lado—narra con exactitud y apunta con su dedo al objeto que menciona, una sonrisa moribunda en sus labios al bostezo que se le escapa por accidente—Apuesto que no llevas una guitarra ahí dentro.

Y ella vuelve a reír por su buena intuición.

—Claro que no, llevo un bajo. Y no, creo que mejor preferiría matar a otro universitario que a ti—dice entre risas y dando sorbo a su licor de café—igual tus manos ya no me sirven.

Le ve con ganas de debatir, sin embargo, su debilidad le vence y solo agita su cabeza para ganar compostura.

—Ahora, estas en conservatorio, banda o debo preguntar en que parque tocas.

—Conservatorio.

—Felicidades, yo en Facultad de Ciencias. Matemáticas Puras.

—Como todo buen cerebrito—finaliza con un chiflido.

—Basta con eso.

Y esa es la conversación que adquieren por otro rato, donde el extraño individuo se mantiene a flote con pequeños comentarios y sacando información escaza sobre él y se limita en tratar hacerla hablar o empezar una nueva conversación cuando la anterior llega a una salida sin retorno.

Jirou reconoce que es agudo en muchas cosas, donde a veces parece que hablan más sus neuronas que sus propias ideas o del como cada punto los desmenuza hasta dejarlo en partes que le parecen tan pequeñas que solo él las encuentra en la conclusión que termina siempre con un dedo al aire y un "Resultando" que se le escapa de sus labios.

Apenas se escucha el exterior calmado y sin vista del agua, que el joven paga su trago y no tarda en ponerse la mochila a los hombros en ir hacía la salida.

Jirou lo detiene, apresurándose a ponerle el pie y hacerlo tiritar, golpe el extremo del banco y por inercia logra mantenerse de pie, él voltea con cierta curiosidad por lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo podre matarte si no me dices tu nombre?—Suaviza con sorna y apenas oculta los claros indicios del rojo en sus pómulos, impulsada por la sutilidad del alcohol y la cuestión de tener algo para reconocerle además de los nudillos rotos y la mirada inocente.

Y por primera vez en la tarde, él sonríe genuinamente.

—Midoriya Izuku, campeón en derrotar bibliotecas a puño limpio—finaliza ofreciéndole la mano.

—Jirou Kyouka, la música que suele ser asesina a sueldo.

Ambos estrechan firmemente las manos, Jirou un poco insatisfecha de experimentar el tacto del frio guante en lugar de la segura callosa mano aún envuelta en sangre.

Lo ve marchar, con la pregunta si realmente lo volverá a ver, a compartir tragos al refugiarse del temporal e ignorando a todo lo demás que no sea su mirar cansado y las manos lastimadas, y con la pregunta si realmente vencerá a bibliotecas en algún club dentro del campus universitario a finalizar las clases.

Poco después, no tarda el grito de victoria y el como unos billetes llegan hasta la barra y el cantinero se pone a repartir tragos a todos los comensales del bar, Jirou sonríe ladinamente y se abstiene a aceptar el _shot_ de Vodka mientras se concentra en la música de la rocola y el porvenir del día siguiente.

* * *

 **¡Hola y gracias por leer mi primer aporte a este fandom!**

 **Me fue muy difícil decidirme que quería hacer con este escrito en particular, en especial debido a que realmente fue un arrebato de inspiración y un capricho que decidí darme al no sentirme satisfecho por la forma en que usualmente retratan a Midoriya como un estudiante universitario. Además que realmente no hay muchos fics donde se encuentre este tipo de escenarios cotidianos.**

 **Pero de todo el reparto de ships, creo que el IzuJirou es bastante interesante y me permite jugar con ellos a mi antojo para lo que quiero escribir, y también que se necesita más de ellos por estos lares.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y háganme saber que opinan sobre estos dos dentro de un AU sin Quirks y a nivel universitario.**

 **Si veo suficientes respuestas positivas, me animare a volver a escribir de estos dos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Despertar a mediodía

Despierta entre recuerdos difusos e ideas ininterrumpidas por el cansancio y la sensación anómala que se extiende desde sus hombros hasta las uñas; le incendian, la plenitud del éxtasis de la relajación se vuelve el más claro indicio de muerte que escala por sus nervios hasta casi hervirle la sangre de sus extremidades. Es horrible, tanto que desearía seguir con ojos cerrados y consciencia desvanecida.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.

Midoriya no tarda en darse vuelta y encarar a la voz con la vista borrosa y una leve mordida a su labio inferior para mantenerse en compostura.

—Y dime—explica en gravedad severa, estirando las mangas de su camisa y tronándose los tersos nudillos con poca dificultad, su voz tan anodina como siempre—¿Harás costumbre el abuso de la palabra "hospitalidad"?

Responde firmemente con un chasquido de labios, tratando de consolar el ardor de sus manos en la conversación, sacando palabras de una irritada y nauseabunda garganta.

—No es hospitalidad cuando yo pago la mitad de la renta…—escupe de forma arisca, la lengua arrastrándose en agonía. Apenas capta como su compañero de departamento aparta ante el supuesto aroma que brota de sus labios.

—Pero si lo es cuando usas mi cama y mis conocimientos para conciliar el sueño. Levántate, ya casi es hora de clases.

—Creo que puedo faltar el día de hoy.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste los últimos días seguidos?, No lo creo—gélidamente le dice, motivándolo con una palmada en su antebrazo, enviando a Midoriya a otra oleada de dolor que le obliga a erguirse del colchón y casi azotar con la pared adyacente—No pienso sostener otra conversación con tus "cerebritos" sobre tus escapadas entre semana. Inventa una buena excusa y explótala hasta que queden como tus manos.

—N-No son "cerebritos"—Debate con cierta molestia, desafiando brevemente a su amigo con ojos irritados.

—Pues vale, pero no los quiero ver aquí de nuevo.

No hay tiempo a otras palabras antes de apresurados pasos que salen de la habitación, el joven de cabellos levemente enmarañados se abstiene a soltar un último suspiro de dolor; apretando los dedos hasta casi jurar hacer reventar las venas. Y con ansiedad, dirige la mirada a sus extremidades dolosas.

Las blancas cubiertas cerdosas que se enlazan alrededor de sus manos hasta el llegue de sus muñecas están marcadas por salpicadas vinosas y algunas ya estas tan obscuras que parecen tinta. El color debajo de ellas debe ser mucho peor; ni hablar de la propia dermis, seguramente tan quebradiza y con a las tonalidades purpureas de los cadáveres o similares. El impulso de vomito es tan ligero a este punto que simplemente es ignorado con facilidad.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en sanar?

—Alrededor de siete días, y eso si no las usas en lo absoluto.—le escucha decir a lo lejos.

Hay un espacio, donde solo se oyen algún tintineo lejano como sonidos de llama y agua desbordándose.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sanarán para mí?

—Dos días, pero no lucirán bonitas, tardarás en sí como dos semanas antes de que tus manos dejen de parecer berenjenas.

Él ríe ignorante, levantándose y, a contra de su razón, empieza a calentar sus extremidades incluyendo las manos tras levantarse de la cama.

Se mueve torpemente, guiándose apenas por memoria hasta el marco de la puerta, escuchando con más cuidado movimientos de cristalería, sonidos argentinos y un aroma delicioso que va conquistando a su nariz.

—No tengo hambre.

—No me importa, siéntate y come.

—Debo primero bañarme, odio la sensación debajo de la ropa.

—Lo harás después, igual aguantar tu hediondez por otro rato no matara mi olfato.

Midoriya apenas sonríe, obligándose a sentarse en la pequeña mesa con manta blanca y plato humeante esperando. Se trata de un desayuno continental, dos huevos estrellados como un _hash brown_ de acompañamiento, la jarra del juego de naranja enfrente y una taza de café negro a su derecha.

Algo sencillo, pero tan bien elaborado que parece arte culinario de un hotel de cinco estrellas, digno del tan prodigioso Todoroki Shouto.

—Gracias…—susurra, cortando el huevo y comiendo con calma, los utensilios casi deslizándose del débil agarre entre sus dedos.

—¿Por curarte o por el desayuno?

—Ambas, no sería lindo comer mientras mancho todo de sangre.

—Dramático como siempre—sorbe un trago de jugo de naranja—Y, no me agradezcas.

Le mira con cierta incredulidad, observando sus dotes genéticos que le han ganado el conciso mote de "Ambulancia"; por esos estrambóticos cabellos bicolor como la heterocromía de sus orbes, la mirada tan gélida en contraste de sus modales tan envidiables. Todo un "caballero" de la era contemporánea.

—¿Estas de mal humor?...¿Quieres cambiar de tema?

—Si quieres agradecerme, asegúrate de resolver tus malditos problemas y de quitarme tus amistades del culo, no puedo lidiar contigo en la madrugada y a ellos en la mañana.

Midoriya sigue comiendo, despedazando un corte de pan y le unta un poco de mantequilla con poca reacción a lo dicho.

—Lo siento por eso, pero créeme, no es bonito el sentir mi cuerpo hecho polvo. Ya falta poco, solo otros días mas…y hoy hablare con Asui, que ella les diga a los demás.

Todoroki no contesta, ni da otro bocado por algunos momentos, el joven de ojos verdes aferrándose a comerse lo restante al sentir la fulminación de su amigo.

—De acuerdo. Si durante el día te sigan molestando mucho esas manos, llámame, veré que puedo hacer.

Midoriya le sonríe sinceramente, asintiendo con la satisfacción de que el bicolor es hombre de palabra, sintiéndose afortunado de tener a un aliado tan leal como él.

—Gracias, _cariño_.

—Jodete.

Ambos continúan el desayuno en silencio, conversando entre los mordiscos y sorbos a su comida. Todoroki se levanta de la mesa, sorbiendo las últimas gotas del jugo de naranja, agarrando un maletín y se pone una bata blanca encima.

—Me voy yendo, asegúrate de cerrar bien y dejar todo en el lavavajillas. Nos vemos.

Al abrirse la puerta, una corriente se abre paso por la residencia, enfriando un poco el desayuno como un aroma a petricor que lleva a Midoriya a un cese de sus actividades.

El estudiante de medicina sacude la bata y acomoda su maletín en el hombro, le da un último ademán de despedida y empieza a cerrar la puerta.

—Todoroki…

Para, escrutándole con su mirada monótona a excepción de la ceja levantada. Que su colega y amigo se vea mirando su mano tan detenidamente le hace profundizar en suposiciones.

Midoriya le mira, con una determinación como aquella hambre de curiosidad digno de solo un estudiante de ciencias, la mano cerrada con firmeza; Todoroki quisiera regañarle.

—¿Crees que un cuerpo humano quepa dentro del estuche de un bajo?

Otro poco de brisa se cuela al departamento.

—Midoriya.

—Dime.

—Agarra unos zapatos, chaqueta y ven conmigo—El parpadeo sucesivo del de ojos verdes le hace obligarse a abrir la puerta es otro poco y enfatizar en sus palabras—hare que te saquen una tomografía y de paso que visites a los de psiquiatría.

El chico de ojos verdes solo se muerde el labio y no sabe cómo comenzar a explicar todo lo sucedido anoche sin que Todoroki lo meta a la sala de urgencias o a un manicomio.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Creo que es prudente decir que realmente no esperaba continuar con esto. No por desinterés, sino porque solamente tenía pensado un final el cual estaba terriblemente borroso en mi cabeza; llegar a ese punto será complicado y estoy en proceso de llenar algunos huecos para mayor disfrute de lo que planeo entregar conformo sigan los capítulos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios con ansías y espero les haya gustado esta breve introducción a lo que sería una mañana normal para Midoriya.**

 **!Hasta la próxima¡**


End file.
